starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Armadura mandaloriana
|creadores= |creado= |destruido= |descubierto= |propietarios= |lugares= |coste= |valor= |estructura= |color= |material=*Aleación de beskarStar Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore *Aleación de duraceroUniverso Star Wars |tamaño= |longitud= |anchura= |altura= |peso= |protección= |capacidad= |rango= |inscripción= |marcas= |propósito= |herencia= |era= |afiliación= }} La '''armadura mandaloriana' era la armadura tradicional usada por los clanes guerreros humanos de Mandalore. Los rasgos comunes incluían un casco con un visor en forma de T que ocultaba sus rostros, y armamentos como lanzadores de látigo, lanzallamas y mochilas propulsoras. La sangrienta historia de los mandalorianos hizo de su armadura un símbolo icónico del miedo. El cazarrecompensas Jango y su hijo clonado Boba Fett llevaban una armadura mandaloriana personalizada, aunque ninguno de los Fett era un guerrero mandaloriano. En general, la armadura estaba hecha de beskar, un metal de gran durabilidad que era capaz de resistir incluso disparos de blásters mientras brindaba al usuario la máxima protección, sin embargo, existían algunas variantes hechas de duracero. Debido a la durabilidad del metal beskar, algunos conjuntos de armaduras tenían cientos de años, como es el caso de la armadura de Sabine Wren. El Generador de Pulso en Arco, una superarma Imperial, era capaz de sobrecalentar la aleación beskar utilizada en la armadura mandaloriana para incinerar a su portador. Apariciones * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''A New Hero'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * * *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Armadura mandaloriana Categoría:Uniformes